HiroC and OnoD's big book of Oneshots (open requests)
by Author-chan 0w0
Summary: HiroC and OnoD big book of smut Hi every and welcome to my onkm one shots book, so this book is only going to contain short smut fics, that means smut without plot, you have been warned. This book is open requests so please comment any kink or scenario you want I'm not really picky with these things so I shall do all - Also I have a main onkm story so please go check that out her
1. Did you drink that?

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

"'triple comma"'- this person is just a random person I made for this one shot…let's just call him…yoshimua-san

~WARNING~ this is pure smut without plot, that means boy x boy intercourse just cas I want to ^-^. You have been warned so people who don't like this stuff please, the back button is up the top, and for the fujoshis enjoy :D

This piece of smut contains aphrodisiacs/ sex drugs (I dono I just wanted to experiment a little :3)

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

"'well what about you Ono-kun, you must be fighting off women with a stick cas you're so popular"'

"No it's not like that I swear" I say feeling a little awkward.

We just finished recording the last episode for a certain anime series and the whole cast decided to go out for drinks, to be honest I'd rather just spend the night at kamiya-sans house doing things but I can't just n-…

"'c'mon Ono-kun just tell us a little about what your into and well stop after that"'

I huff to this and decide to give in, how did we even start talking about this…

"Ahh well I can't say I'm really onto anything in particular but…I guess maybe something along the lines of crossd-…I mean maybe some kind of cosplayish kinda thing" I say carefully picking out the word I say.

Imagine that, kamiya-san in a cute little mini skirt, aww I just want to attack that cute defenceless tsundere.

"'ooooh so Ono-kun has a Coplay kink, have you ever done it before"' he asks giving me a slight nudge to the shoulder.

"No, no I guess my partners…a bit shy to try new thing" I give a truthful answer hoping this conversation will end soon.

"'what! Are you serious, well why didn't you say something...hmmm?"

I watch him ponder then see his face light up as he excuses himself to get his bad, I see him come running back whist clutching it in his hand with a devious smirk on his face.

"'here Ono-kun this will probably help with the shy problem you've been having with your partner"' he says pushing a brown paper bag to my chest. At this point I'm confused at what he means and decide to inquire him about the bags content.

"'well…let's just say it's something that'll make you partner very…loving towards you"'

I'm still confused at what he means and I unsurely take the bag and have a quick peak inside.

Wait what does that say…I can't really see the label…a-aph-aphrodi-…

My face immediately goes red as I shove the bag back to him.

"n-no way I can't use this on k-…that person"

"'hey hey, I'm not saying you have to use it just give it a thought, you can keep that stuff anyways I have a friend in that kinda work so I get allot of these freebies"'

I huff and grudgingly take the bag…id probably look like a hentai if anyone sees that I have this.

~they keep drinking for a few more hours until they decide to go home~

~at OnoD's house that night~

I slump down on the couch after I place the bag I received earlier today on the coffee table in front off me. my eyes keep shifting to and from the brown paper bag, well it would be all "bad" to see kamiya-san getting all hot and bothered, b-but I'd never use it on him off course. I sit up on the couch and eye up the bag.

"I guess having a quick look won't hurt" I swallow thickly and take out the content of the bag.

I firstly take out a medium sized box, I read out the title.

"aphrodisiac from sex master: real sexual sensitivity, long lasting with intense pleasure, proven to increase sex drive every time" I feel a bit embarrassed and skip reading the small writing at the bottom, I open the box to reveal a few slips of silver with pinkish tablets jammed here and there.

I close the lid and read the back

"how to use, simply give your partner one table with a drink of water and wait for the hit to kick in once it does you'll both be In for a night of intense, unimaginable pleasure. New and improved to quickly dissolving in any liquid" I almost chuckle at what it says, I put the box down for now and get out the other item that's still in the bag.

I pull out a small to medium sized bottle that's full of clear thick liquid, I read out the label once again.

"Sexual sensitivity intensifying lube, immediate effect for immediate sex" I laugh at this title choice

Well it wouldn't be a bad thing to see kamiya-san needy and stuff, but I can never do that to him…well It might be ok if he doesn't know…no you don't have to use it if you don't want tp remember, well it's not like I don't want to use it…

I sit there debating against myself to whether if I should use it or not.

I finally make my mind up and make my way toward the kitchen.

I get out a bottle of wine and open the lid; I take out the same small box from before and get one of the sheets containing the drug. I swallow hard and start to think hard about this.

Am I really going to do this, well I guess it's ok if it's only once right? It probably won't even work; yeah he probably just gave it to me as a joke to try and mess with me, yeah that's right it won't _actually_ do anything…right?

Before I know it I've opened the top to the bottle of wine and popped the small pill into the liquid I watch as the tablet sizzles and slowly starts to disintegrate in the alcohol

"Better put two more in since it's a bottle" I say as I drop in two more of the tablets.

I watch as the last bit dissolves and It almost feels like my will to actually go through with this plan has dissolved as well.

I give out a heavy sigh and put the top back on the bottle.

"Offcourse id never do this…uggh why did he give me this stuff anyway" I hide the bottle at the very back of the fridge out of the way of anyone's eye sight.

I walk back into the living room and grab the bottle of lube and head to the bedroom; I go to the bed side table and place the bottle at the very back of the first draw from the top.

What was I even thinking doing that to Kamaiya-san…although it would be nice…no! See your doing it again…god I must be real pent up to de this desperate.

I slump on the bed and let the day come to an end.

~2 days later from that night~

'The story tellers for today have been kamiya Hiroshi and…'

"Ono Daisuke"

"'to be continued in #***, see you next week"'

'Ahh today I feel like eating Ono-kuns homemade curry~'

"Oh really well your welcome to come over tonight and I can make you some" I watch as his face lights up when I say this.

'Really yay~ let's get going then I'm hungry, oh and lets buy some drinks on the way'

"Oh that's ok I have lots at my place anyway"

He gives me back a quick 'ok' as a response and we make our way out of the building.

~they get to OnoD's house and they both enjoy Ono-kuns curry as kamiya-san starts to get a little tipsy from having a few to many drinks~

'Ono-kuuuunnn~ this bottles empty again~' I listen to him as he slurs his words.

"Well I think that's a Singh kamiya-san, you know you no strong on your liquor" I say as I shake my head.

'Hey I'm fine tomorrows a day off for both of us anyway isn't it, I'll go get another bottle' I watch him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Ok but, that's your last bottle for tonight, it'll be bad if you get a tummy ache" I watch as he disappears into the kitchen.

I wonder if he can comprehend any words I'm saying right now, although a drunken kamiya-san is quite cute to be honest, and when he just randomly falls asleep when he gets tipsy is just the cutest thing ever.

I sit there thinking about how Kamiya-san can be so adorable in any situation until I realise that he's been gone for a long time.

I'm about to get up and go to the kitchen but I hear stuttered footsteps making its way to the living room.

"what took you so long Kamiya-san, I thought you just needed some more liquor, there was plenty left in the fri-…" my body and sentence freezes as I whip my head around and see a too familiar looking bottle In Kamaiya-sans hand, and what's more is by the looks of it there's less than half the liquid left.

I jump out of my seat on the couch and pounce up to kamaiya-san.

"w-where did you get that from!" I ask clutching his shoulder.

'from the fridge where else, it was right at the back for some reason, if you were saving it cas you thought it was good I think you made a mistake, its nothing special'

"W-well…ahh…wha…did you drink all of that" I ask still in panic that he actually drank the bottle that contained the drug and to add, he drank a fair amount of it.

'Yeah I did sorry, did you want some as well' he asks taking anther chug from the bottle.

"…"

I stare at him to investigate if there's anything different about him, well his temperatures not so different and he seems pretty normal.

'Ono-kun?'

"Umm do you feel…different at all, even a little bit" I ask as I feel the nerves get stronger while waiting for his response.

'No, not really, why'

"n-no reason" I say a little confused.

'oh yeah Ono-kun, can I borrow your shower I've felt like having one agers ago but kept forgetting to ask he says taking another swig of the bottle at the end of his sentence and I watch as the content almost goes to empty.

"Umm y-yeah sure, offcourse" I say going to grab him a towel and a change of clothes.

'Thanks' I watch as he walks into the bath room and closes the door.

I stand there dumb folded at what just happened, I sit back on the couch and pick up the bottle.

"So it doesn't work after all" I say as I feel a bit of disappointment run through me.

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

What's was wrong with Ono-kun?, he didn't seem drunk…or maybe he's just tired from all the work he's been getting, eldest it's a day off tomorrow for the both of us so we can spend the day lazing around the house or something.

I remove my clothes and open the door to the shower and step in, I feel a shiver go down my spine as the water drizzles down my now liquid coated body {A.N I can't help but imagine that shower scene from such a beautiful affair at this part XD lol sorry, not sorry}

I feel a weird lump in my throat and swallow to make it go down; I cringe when I feel the lump still floating in my throat but brush it off as nothing. I reach for the soap and scrubber and I rub the soap onto it while letting some water fall onto the scrubber.

I go to wash my body, but as soon as I lay the smallest touch to my skin I feel myself jolt in surprise, I try to ignore it and run the scrub down my arm, I feel a shiver go down my spine and the lump in my throat get bigger as my breathing starts to pick up a bit.

'w-what is this' I hear my voice bounce off the walls in the shower.

I drop the scrubber to the water flooded floor and watch as the water gets contaminated by the soapy substance. I let my head rest on the cool tiled wall and finally realise how hot my face was. I go to wash off the small dab of soap on my arm but just like before I feel a shiver of electricity buzz though my body, I can't help the small struggled moan fall out at this action.

My breath is heavy and hot and I can feel the heat rising throughout my whole body.

'w-what's wrong with me, am I sick' I question myself as I let my neck rest and hang low. I look down to see my feet but am unable to due to the now semi hard "distraction". My eyes go wide and I feel confusion wash over my slightly hazy mind.

Why am I like this, it wasn't here before, when…what…how?

I give it a light touch. I gasp from the overly strong sensitivity as I lightly graze the tip with my middle finder and I feel my body quiver in need and want.

No, this is bad; I shouldn't do this kind of thing in Ono-kuns shower.

I decide to ignore my erection hoping it'll go away in time; I step out of the shower and put on clothes that are twice my size making me feel even smaller.

As I slide on the clothes I feel the fabric brush my skin and I try my hardest to ignore it, feeling that if I keep ignoring the weird reactions it'll eventually go away.

I step out of the shower room and the cooler air feels nice against my flushed skin, I see Ono-kun sitting on the couch while doing something on his phone.

'Hey, sorry I took so long' he whips his head up and smiles at me.

"Oh it's no problem" he says walking my way and I feel myself back up a little yet slightly wanting his touch.

I watch as his arm reaches out and lightly touches the skin on my neck. I feel my body jolt and I bite my lip to hold in the moan that tried to escape.

What's wrong with me, why is my body reacting to this so much? I feel the need to get out of here so I make up an excuse.

'Oh right umm, sorry Ono-kun but I just remembered that I have to do something at my house' I say unable to look at his eye, I gently push past him and try to grab my things.

"what, wait, can't you just do it tomorrow' he grabs my arm and I feel my body tremble. I rip out my arm from Ono-kuns grip and watch as his face screws up in confusion then determination.

He takes both my wrists in his hands and pushes me onto a wall, shoving my arms up either side of me.

'O-Ono-kun?' I question his actions but he just ignores me.

"Kamiya-san…are you not satisfied with me?" he asked out of the blue.

'w-what, no that's not it…it's just me, I'm weird…' I try and hide my face but am unable to as my hands can't escape from the strong hold Ono-kun has on them.

I see lust wash over Ono-kuns face and he moves my arms so both of them are being held by one of his hands. I watch the other snake its way down and lift up my shit, I feel his fingertips slide along my abdomen and I let out a sweet moan.

'ahhh!...Ono-kun, w-wait' I feel my self-nearing my limit and I start to let stronger and heavier puffs of air out, I start to feel my knees go limp as every part of my body starts to tingle. I turn my head to hide the look on my face and try to free my hands from Ono-kuns tight hold.

I can't help but buckle my hips in the air at this point as I feel my back arch, searching for any sort of fiction.

'w-what's happening, nngghh' I don't even know if I'm asking this question to myself or Ono-kun as I get needier by the second.

"Kamiya-san, what's wrong are you sick" he asks with concern in his voice.

'I…I dono, my body just feels weird…h-help' I watch as his eyes go wide while his jaw gapes open.

"Oh god…no way…could it actually be, I can't believe this…" I watch as he frees my arms and I slide down the wall while cuddling my arm, balling myself up.

'O-Ono-kun, please help' I say with desperation in my voice as my lower reason pleads for attention.

I watch him mumble and rush around; looking like he knows what's happening but doesn't know what he should do.

I've finally reached the peak of my limit and decide to take this into my own hands. I get up on my shaky legs and walk up to Ono-kun I, wrap my arms around his neck and I watch as he freezes and swallows.

'please Ono-kun' I mellow out as I feel tears prick the side of my eyes, I instantly lock out lips into a sloppy kiss as I start to grind myself onto Ono-kun, I release our lips to take in a breath.

"K-Kamiya-san, w-what are you…" I watch as his face goes red.

'Ono-kun its ok so just please…' I go up to his ear and breathlessly purr into his ear.

'I want you…'

I feel a pair of hands immediately wrap around my waist, his voice has now dropped lower into a husky growl as he tell me to jump, I do as he tells me.

'Haaah mmhhhnn' I rasp out a sound as I feel my cock finally get a little more friction and I clutch onto Ono-kuns back.

I feel us move and he makes his way to the bed room, he dumps me on the bed and pounces on top of me. I'm about to say something but I feel Ono-kuns lips attack my neck and my whole body losses feeling.

I watch out the corner of my eye as he unbuckles his belt and chucks it somewhere on the floor, his lips keep sucking my neck occasionally nipping at the skin causing me to moan out each time.

His hands snake under my shirt and lightly tweak my nipples; I hold my breath, too embarrassed to let out my voice.

'Ono-kun, please hurr-mmhh' I feel him jam up my mouth with his, unable to speak, only able to let out muffled sounds of pleasure.

I feel him remove my underwear and pants in one swift movement, as he forbids to disconnect the kiss. His tongue pushes inside my mouth further sucking and licking the inside causing a small line of saliva to fall out the corner of my mouth from the intensity and passion of the kiss.

I'm the one to disconnect the kiss, as I feel the need to take in a breath. I watch as he almost rips off my shirt and immediately goes to attack my nipple with his mouth.

He flicks his tongue over the nub and lightly bites at it, causing my whole back to arch up and the pleasure to go straight down south to where I need the attention most.

'Ono-kun please just do it already, I really need it' I emphasise the really as he tries to take of his own clothes while looking for the bottle of lube he usually keeps in the top draw.. I hear shuffling in the draw and he brings out a bottle the looks fuller than last time we used it, but I make myself think that it's a mistake and probably my mind making up things from the lack of oxygen it's getting.

I feel my skin crawl with want; I can't help my hands wander near my body as they slide across the bed sheets.

'O-Ono-kun, it'll be fine so just skip the prep' I say wanting to be completely filled up with Ono-kun.

"But I don't want to hurt you so…ill make it quick I promise" I look behind and he's already got a generous amount on his fingers.

I feel a lube covered finger enter me slowly, I spread me legs trying to get him to go in deeper.

His finger is finally in till the knuckle when I feel a wave of pleasure push through my body I let out a loud gasp at this and feel my head start to spin. It's not enough I need more, heaps more. I try to tell Ono-kun through my strangled voice.

'O-Ono-kun, m-more, please I haaah aaahh nhhhhggg ahh' I wither around on the bed. This feels different…I feel heaps more sensitive and I feel as if my insides are burning for more friction.

I open my tightly shut eyes too look at Ono-kun and once again he has the same look from before but this time it's not at me, but at label on the bottle of lube.

"oh god, you've got to be kidding…" I watch as he removes the only finger inside me and I feel needier than ever, I feel my inside clench and unclench pleading for something to fill me up. I'm gasping for breaths as this feeling gets stronger and stronger and I can't help my hands snaking down the bed getting closer to my entrance.

No, I can't believe I'm going to do this, why…I don't understand what's happening to my body.

I give up the small restrain I had left in my body as my fingers sneak up to my hole, I let my fingers trace over it and my breath hitches at the touch.

I'm unable to contain my actions as I plunge to hot fingers into my entrance, letting out a choked moan as I do.

I pump the two fingers in and out of me quickly, trying to fill up the emptiness I was feeling before, I add a third finger as the two on its own were not enough, I hear squishing sound coming from my hole but I'm to concentrated on the task at hand to care about the embarrassing noises. I keep fishing my fingers around until I finally find the spot that I was searching for, I uncontrollably call out Ono-kuns name as I abuse my prostate. I grip the bed sheets next to me as I feel my untouched cock start to twitch and pulse as I neglect it even more. My head drops back as I thrust my fingers in, the deepest I have yet causing them to hit my prostate dead on as I feel a shattering impulse rip through me.

'Aaaahh! Aaah haah nggh mmhh' I jerk around as my orgasm pulses through me and I feel shockwaves go through me shaky body. I milk my orgasm out as I keep pumping my fingers, it feel as though it's going to last forever until I finally feel my body calm down. My breathing is still erratic and I'm huffing out Iong huffs.

I try to pull out my fingers but the immediate sensitivity kick in.

'Haah!' I look down and see that my cock is smeared in cum yet still standing tall and roaring to go.

I don't understand this can't possibly happen, I just came…how can this possibly be.

I swallow in utter confusion and look up from myself; I see a serious faced Ono-kun biting his lip with lust blown eyes.

"Kamiya-san, your still hard" he says matter of factly, I watch as he unclasps the same bottle of lube and spreads the liquid over his cock, I watch him shiver and hold in a grunt as he strokes it and lines his dick up to my hole, I feel him prod at it.

'Ono-kun please just…please, I need you Ono-kun'

he doesn't waste any time after I say this as he dives inside me, I feel the air get knocked out of me as he fills me up completely going in till his abdomen is touching my ass. I melt into this movement as all I can do is gasp and cry out in pleasure. My skin starts to prickle as he starts up a quick pace, his cock hits my prostate strait on and I start moaning brokenly and involuntarily grinding my hips down on his dick, hungry for more. It was too much yet not enough at all.

Every thrust and every movement felt as If I was being lit on fire from the inside out, I feel tingles follow the places Ono-kun touches and the friction is almost too much for me to bare, yet all I could do at this moment was wrap my legs tightly around Ono-kuns waist and cry out again and again.

I feel the heat stat to swirl in my abdomen again and I could tell that Ono-kun was feeling the same, judging by the hard yet un-rhythmic thrusts.

'Aahhh O-Ono-kun ahh I can't any longer I'm gonna…ahh' I say huffing out sharp breaths in-between

"Me too Kamiya-san ahhg" I watch as he grabs my hips and holds them in place as he relentlessly thrusts nonstop into me. I feel the tears prick the corner of my eyes at the intensity of this pleasure and my brain starts to go hazy unable to comprehend anymore.

I feel him twitch inside and gives me one more hard thrust, hitting that sweet spot yet again, and I feel myself break apart, coming with a choked cry and digging my nails into his back. Ono-kun followed soon after with a drawn-out grunt of his own, biting into my neck as he rode out his orgasm.

I realize I'm still shaking slightly with the aftershocks of how amazing it felt. A hand carded gently through my hair, and I tilt my head into Ono-kuns warm touch, I feel his other hand snaked around my waist and pull me closer.

I look down in-between us and see that my erection is still here, I huff out in annoyance and frustration as Ono-kun takes a look as well.

"Hahaha don't worry kamiya-san, ill acquaint you or the whole night as much as you need me" I watch him give me a sweet smile as he kisses me gently on the lips.

'g-good' I say feeling shy at how handsome Ono-kun is, with hair mattered to his head while giving me a sexy yet loving look. I let him take over my body once again and entrust everything I have to him.

~The rest of the night was full of pure bliss and pleasure~

~the next morning~

My eyes flutter opened as I feel the rays of sunshine escape through the crack of the curtain.

"Ahh kamiya-san your up, here" I see Ono-kun walk up to me and hand me a cup of hot coffee.

'thanks' I say taking the cup into my hand and sipping the hot substance into my mouth, I feel it run down my threat and It feels nice considering the morning winter air. I rub my eyes and swipe my bed hair out of my face.

"is your body ok?" he asks while he takes a sip of his own coffee and lets it sit on his knee.

'I dono, I'm still a bit sleepy' I say as I snuggle back into the bed.

"Oh ok, well I'm making breakfast now so I'll tell you when it's done" he says giving me a quick kiss to the forehead and heading back out the bedroom door.

I take in a deep breath and turn my head to look at the bed side table, I see the top draw slightly opened and it reminds me of the lube from last night.

'Now that I think about it, the lube from last night looked a bit different to the one Ono-kun used last time' I say to my self while moving to the draw and examining the content inside the draw.

My eyes land on an unfamiliar box and I decide to take a look at it.

'…'

I feel irritation strike me as I read the label to the box,

'What the hell do we have here' I say with clear annoyance in my voice.

I hurtle my hand through the draw and grab the lube from last night.

I once again feel irritation strike me as I read the label, and this time more like a massive thunder bolt. I feel the side of my eye twitch out of annoyance.

I jump out of bed and dash out of the room ignoring the pain in my hips.

'Oh Ono-kun, and you say you're not a hentai'

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

I stand in the kitchen frying some eggs with a smile on my face.

Ahh last night's Kamaiya-san was so adorable and erotic maybe those drugs aren't a bad idea after all.

I think to myself as I hear footsteps come into the kitchen.

"Ahh kamiya-san your up, I'm making fr-…" I feel my life flash before my eyes as I see the two types of drugs I used on kamiya-san in his hands.

'Well well Ono-kun I just happened to find these in the draw and these couldn't possibly be the reason to why I was like that last night now was it?' I watch as the box in one of his hands stats to get crushed.

Oh no I'm gonna die

"Ahh wait Kamiya-san it was all a mistake you see and-…"

'Oh I see you think because it was a mistake it's all alright…well to bad that's not the case here' I watch him walk closer.

"Ahh wait, wait kamiya-san? K-Kamiya-san no wait I'm sorry aaaahhhhhh~"

*OnoD was then denied sex for a month*

"Why me~" T^T

Authors note

So yeahhh that was the first smut flic to this book how was it? I got the idea while reading this shizaya doujinshi and was like */* I'm so doing this (hahaha) anyways ill start writing the requested ones now, and this book will get updated whenever I feel like it so there's no exact time I update this one but I'll try and do it as often as I can.

Anyways that was my second time writing smut and oh god I feel so asdfghjkl right now, I hope I improved even a little bit. Also this is open request so if you have some sort of kink or scenario please leave it In the comment below and I'll try my best to do it ^-^ がんばりまあああす～

Also to the people who don't know I also have a onkm fanfic and that's actually a story kinda think so please check that out (the story is in my profile)

Anyways I hop again in the next one shot or the next chapter in my main story ^-^

Love from Author-chan~

Please follow and/or favourite this story (o-only if you want, that is *says in tsundere voice*)

Follow me on Instagram for more updates and onkm pics- onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	2. Birthday Wishes

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

~WARNING~ this is pure smut, that means boy x boy intercourse just cas I want to ^-^. You have been warned so people who don't like this stuff please, the back button is up the top, and for the fujoshis enjoy :D

This piece of smut contains crossdressing and animal ears please consider this before reading, thank you.

P.s this chapter contains the requests from kyokosato11 (archive of our own) hope you enjoy it girl ;)

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

I walk out of the shop with the cake in my hands, today is Ono-kuns birthday and I decided to put together a little party for just the two of us at his apartment, I thought of the whole thing and it's all going good, I bought the groceries for tonight's dinner which will be the roast chicken dinner Ono-kun said has was craving, I've bought the party cracker and just now I picked up the birthday cake I pre-ordered for this very occasion, but I would never do this normally…its only because it's his birthday…

I've got everything except for one thing, Ono-kuns present, I just don't know what to get him…well there was that one thing Ono-kun asked for but that's way too risky imagining the perv he is, I can already think of the things he would get me to do…I guess I'll leave that one as a last resort. I'm sure I'll think of something…I think.

~HiroC arrives at OnoD's apartment as he prepares dinner~

That just about does it I think, I put the pot on simmer and I look in the oven to check on the chicken. Everything's going according to plan and the cake look beautiful from what I saw before. I check the time…

*7:25*

Well Ono-kun said he'd be back at 8:00 so I think I timed this all perfectly. I felt almost relieved when Ono-kun said he had work today and I had a day off, it gave me the time to prepare for tonight.

I smile to myself thinking what a good job I've done until I remember an important point that I pushed to the back of my head earlier in the day.

'Ono-kuns Present!' I say out loud.

I can't believe I forgot about this, what am I going to do…I was thinking about all the other things I literally forgot his present, oh no, it's too late to go buy one now, he'll be back soon and I have to finish the dinner preparations…aahh this is not good!, think HiroC think, what would Ono-kun want.

Time passes with me pondering about ideas that are all useless, until I remember what Ono-kun requested as a birthday present.

w-what no…no that's such a big risk I…ummm…ahhh. How much time do I have, I quickly turn my phone on to look at the time…

*7:55*

Great I've literally got five minutes and I don't have a present for Ono-kun, well there is that idea but…ahh I've got no choice, I'll just do that thing, I bet someone like Ono-kun would like this.

I run into Ono-kuns room and find what I'm looking for in one of his draws, I hold the object in my hand and I think to myself how weird it is he still had this. I then hear footsteps coming from the outside of the apartment, that must be Ono-kun, I run to the living room while slipping the item onto my head and try to control the bright blush that takes over my normal skin colour, I grab the party cracker that was on the table. The door clicks and I swallow thickly…here goes noting.

"Kamiya-san~ I'm hom-waa!"

I pull the string of the cracker causing a bang and streamers to come out of the front. I clench my hands into fists as my arms stand stiffly at my sides.

Ok here we go…ugghh this is so embarrassing I can't believe I'm going to do this…

'W-welcome home D-Daisuke…do you want to take a bath first, or do you want to have dinner first…or would you prefer…m-me…' I feel myself flush even redder at this and wait for his response.

"k-kamiya-san I-"he starts to speak but I cut him off.

'No, ahh sorry Ono-kun this was stupid, this wasn't planned I was just-'I turn around and I'm about to take off the cat ears when I get embraced from behind.

"Kamiya-san I'm so happy right now" I hear him say from behind me and I feel myself twitch.

'W-well its only cas todays your birthday so…don't expect me to do this ever again baka~' I turn my head away from him.

"Kamiya-san…thank you" he turns my head so I'm facing his as he places a sweet kiss onto my lips

'I-it's nothing…'

"Your so cute kamiya-san, anyway I think I'd like to save you for later so maybe I'll take the dinner option first" I watch him say with a smile on his face.

'Oh…ok, I'll get dinner started then' I try to wriggle my way out of Ono-kuns hold but it's almost impossible.

'Umm Ono-kun I can't get dinner ready if you don't let go' I say trying to pull his hands off me.

"I'm just so happy kamiya-san did this for me that I don't wanna let go" I get up but he still clings to my waist.

"And plus you look so cute in cat ears" I hear him tease me.

'S-shut up, I told you don't call me cute!'

"Aww but its true"

'Stop it baka!' I feel my face go a deep shade of red.

I somehow manage to pry Ono-kun off of me as I set up the meal. The dinner goes wonderfully as we eat and drink away a few hours, we talk about all the stuff that happened and Ono-kun keeps mentioning how good the food is or how happy he is every 10 minutes. We finish dinner and I bring out the marvellous cake and Ono-kuns eyes go wide, I set up the candles that say 37 and light them. After some pestering from Ono-kun I get forced into singing him happy birthday.

'Ok Ono-kun now blow out the candles' I watch him huff in a breath and the next second the room is in darkness. I go to turn the lights back on and the moment the light hits the room I see Ono-kun in front of me placing another sweet kiss on my lips smiling like an idiot.

'O-ono-kun…'

"Yes Kamiya-san?"

'…Happy…Birthday…' I see him smile once again then do a small pout.

"Thank you Kamiya-san, but I want you to call me Daisuke again" I hear him whine.

'B-baka…that was special…and only once' I look down in embarrassment recalling what I did earlier.

We go sit down at the table to eat the cake until half way through when Ono-kun asks a question.

"So Kamiya-san, when do I get my present from you" he says with a stupid grin.

'Umm…well my present to you is…'

Ugghh I can't believe I'm doing this.

'I'll do any three things you want tonight, whatever they are ill do it' I say with a swallow. I watch him sit there dumb folded as he opens his mouth.

"r-really" I watch him lick the cream from his lips.

'…yeah…' I see him smile mischievously.

"then I wanna have a bath with Kamiya-san" I freeze up at this….well I did say id do anything, but I got to say I did see something like this coming and especially because its Ono-kun requesting it.

'o-ok then…wait in the bath and I'll be in there after I put the plates in the dish washer' I say gathering the plates and taking them to the sink. I hear Ono-kun agree to this and make his way out of the living room and into the bathroom.

As soon as I hear the bathroom door close I feel my embarrassment rush up to my face, my breathing picks up and I have to try and clear my head.

'ok HiroC calm down, calm down, it's just having a bath nothing more nothing less just think nothing of it' I keep repeating those words in my head as I finish up the dishes.

I walk over to the bathroom and enter the first room I see the door to the bathing area closed with a figure sitting in the bath tub. I slowly take of my clothes and put them into the basket sitting on the floor next to me. I feel the clothes slither over me and I feel my back quiver from the sensation. One of my fists are clenches while the other reaches up to the bathing areas door and I push all the embarrassing thoughts out of my head as I try to fulfil Ono-kuns requests.

I open the door and I see Ono-kun sitting in the bath, he looks up at me with a cheeky smile as I look down and walk towards him. I watch his hands tap his lap under the water and I feel my face go red. My foot slowly dips into the water as the rest of my body follows until my back is pressed against Ono-kuns chest. I feel his hands snake around my waist and rub small circles tracing out my hip bones. He rests his head on top of mine as he inhales a long breath taking in the aroma of my hair.

"Your hair always smells nice Kamiya-san" he trails off as he takes in another whiff of my scent.

I feel myself shiver as he moves one of his hands from my waist to my neck, gently caressing my collar bones, he attaches his lips to my neck and I feel him suck a light hickey under the shell of my ear. I hold in the moan that tries to escape my throat, I feel something herded slightly beneath me and I immediately know what it is. My breathing gets heavy and I shut my eyes while biting my lip, my neck naturally reacts and I bend it sideways giving Ono-kun better access. He immediately latches onto my neck and I feel his tongue lick circles onto me as he sucks. I unknowing let my voice slip out and I hear Ono-kun whisper into my ear.

"Kamiya-san there's something else I want to ask of you but it's a bit hard to do in the bath" he gives my neck one last nip after he says this and I use allot of my strength to get out of the tub. I watch Ono-kun follow after me as we clean each other's bodies and dry ourselves off with a towel.

He tells me that he has to check on something and he heads to the bedroom with just his under where on, I decide to eldest put on a shirt as well as briefs. When I head into the bedroom to where Ono-kun said he would be I see him rummaging through some boxes at the back of his wardrobe.

'Ono-kun, what are you doing?' I question him trying to look over his shoulder as I make my way over to him.

When he hears my voice I see him hide the mysterious object behind his back as he turn around and stands up.

"Ahh well…I have 2 more requests left right?" I watch him question as he smiles while lifting up an eyebrow.

'Yeah that's right…' I question him in my moment of confusion.

"Well then as my next request I want you to where this" I see him bring out the clothing from behind his back and I freeze in my position.

This can't be happening, I stand still as I eye up the costume that Ono-kuns holding out in front of him.

It's a classic French maid costume which is way too short to be a normal costume, not to mention too see-through as well, there's white frilly fabric coming out the bottom of the skirt, it also has some accessories attached to it such as a head piece and a duster except this handle of the object looks a bit more like a certain private part than an ordinary handle. I instantly reply to him.

'No!' I start to turn around denying his request but then I hear Ono-kun whine about my promise as he clings to me.

"Awwww please Kamiya-san you promised that you'd do anything, and this is my birthday present, please can you just do this little thing for me I'll never ask you to do this ever again…." I watch him pout as he keeps pestering me about the matter.

'Well it's definitely a little thing, it would hardly fit me and why do you even have this thing anyway…'

"aahh well that's the point and…ahh I kinda stumbled upon it while looking at stuff online and thought it would look great on you and ended up buying it…" he says in an embarrassed tone.

"But please Kamiya-san please just tonight and you promised and you can't break a promise" I watch him pout once more.

I make a long sigh as I eye up the costume and finally give in to Ono-kuns pleads.

'Just give the stupid thing here' I say as I snatch the dress out of Ono-kuns hand and tell him to wait while I go and put it on.

I shut the door to the bath room and take off my original clothes. I hold up the newly found dress and stare at it.

'How is this even supposed to fit' I think to myself as I undo the zipper at the back and a pair of ladies under where falls out.

I swallow thickly and imagine that Ono-kun wouldn't be 100% happy if I didn't put on the under where and decide to just do it.

I slip it on and I notice the size is almost perfect; I somehow manage to where the dress as well as I put the head piece on my head and hold the "duster".

I look in the mirror and feel all masculinity leave me when I see myself, I huff out and shake my head side to side as I try to get the embarrassed thoughts out of my head, but all this goes to no use because as soon as my hand goes to open the door. I take a deep breath as I try to control the blush that is all over my face.

'O-Ono-kun, I'm coming out…' I use all my courage to open the door and I step out with my head low unable to look at him. I try to hold down the skirt that keeps riding its way up every time I move my legs forward.

't-this is so embarrassing' I say in a quiet voice and I peak up to see Ono-kuns expression.

"K-Kamiya-san…this is bad…your absolutely too adorable!" I watch him say with sparkling eyes unable to look away from me.

'S-stop, don't call me cute!' I say getting embarrassed by the words from Ono-kun. I watch him come closer to me and I try and wave him off with my duster.

'No! Don't come any closer!' I say defending myself with the duster, but he instantly grabs hold of it and pulls the object causing me to get pulled towards him , he then wraps an arm around my waist and I look up to see his face.

"Thank you for doing this kamiya-san" he says and kisses me deeply and passionately. I moan into the kiss as he pushes me onto the bed.

He climbs on top of me and I close my eyes tightly as he licks and sucks at my inner thigh. I'm already huffing out breaths at this point and I can tell Ono-kuns not the most patient of people at this time.

"You really suit this dress kamiya-san" he says as he starts to take off my underwear and tosses it aside. I feel him lick around my member but I instantly stop him.

'Wait Ono-kun, I'll do it to you today…' I say sitting up and tugging at his under where to get them off

I pull out his member and its only semi hard but it look bigger than usual. I lick a long strip from the base to the tip and repeat this action a couple of time before I take in the head enveloping his cock with my warm mouth, I hollow out my cheeks and suck, this draws out a strangled groan from Ono-kun.

This continues for a couple minutes until I feel Ono-kun pull at my head making a popping sound as I get pulled of his member.

"k-kamiya-san, I can't hold it, I want you now" he says and tries to push me down onto the bed but I stop him by climbing on top of him a retrieving the lube from the bedside table.

'I…I told you didn't I, I'm doing the work today' I feel my face flush at this and I lube up three fingers to distract me from the embarrassment.

I stick the first finger in and I almost feel relief from the sensation my own fingers, it's only been about half a minute since I entered my first finger but I can't hold back this feeling of neediness as I insert the other two in one go stretching me wide.

'Aaahhnn…hah…' I feel my walls clench around my fingers when I give the lightest touch to my sweet spot, I try to reach it once again but I realise that my fingers aren't long enough to reach the spot that I need most.

I look down to take a look at Ono-kuns face and I see hungry looking eyes as his chest falls up and down with heavy breaths.

"Please kamiya-san doesn't tease me with this show, just please…" wow did I just get Ono-kun to beg...?

I give in to Ono-kuns wishes and lube up his cock and line it up with my hole. I hold me breath as I feel the tip start to enter me.

'Nnaahh…O-ono-kuuun…aahh' I let my moans spill out as I sink down onto his long cock. It feels like forever until I reach the base of his member and I feel myself twitch when it's all inside.

"nhhmm…I'm sorry kamiya-san but I can't wait any longer" I suddenly feel hands go to my hip bones and hold me up, I then feel the heat rush out of me but only to rush back into me with a snap of Ono-kuns hips.

I gasp out in a pleasurable cry when he hits my sensitive spot hard as he continuously abuses the same area. The friction from the skirt rubbing my member is almost to mush for me and I try to move it but it keeps falling back over onto the same spot.

I try to move my arm so that they can hold my skirt up but there to busy trying to hold my own body up from collapsing as Ono-kun thrusts relentlessly into me, I then get an idea as I bring the skirts hem to my mouth and hold it with my lips. My eyes are all watery from the heat Ono-kun keeps pounding into me and my voice starts to go raspy from the intensity of my strangled sobs of pleasure.

"kamiya-san I don't think I can hold on much longer" I hear him say in a lower and huskier voice than before.

'Aaahh…m-me too…' I feel him pick up the pace even more now as he slams into my hole as hard as he can, gripping down my hips to keep me in place.

My mind starts to go hazy and my stomach coils; I feel my toes curl up and my hands go to grip the bed sheets, crinkling them in my hand.

The skirt of the dress falls onto my cock once again and the tiniest of friction is what sets me into a strangled cry of Ono-kuns name as I feel myself come all over his stomach and the maid dress.

My insides clench around Ono-kuns member and I feel him twitch inside me as he grunts lowly and give one last hard thrust until he explodes into my hole leaking his hot seeds deep within me.

Were both huffing and I fall on top of Ono-kun with my eyes closed as I try to even out my breathing. A few minutes pass and we've caught our breaths as I feel Ono-kun slowly pull out trying not to put any strain on my body. I look to the side and notice the time.

*11:55*

'there's only five minutes left to your birthday day and you've got one wish left, better make it now of the request will be expired' I remind Ono-kun.

"What! I didn't hear that rule at the start" he says in a surprised tone.

'Well…I'm telling you now…so what's it going to be' I sit up and look at his face.

"hhmm…oh…ok…I'd like you to kiss me and say you love me and also wish me a happy birthday just once again" he says also sitting up with a smile on his face. I watch him close his eyes awaiting his last request.

I just shouldn't have reminded him about the third request…but I guess I can't go back on my word so…

I take in a deep breath to cover up my embarrassment as I lean over and give him a passionate and loving birthday kiss. We stay like that for a few minutes until I detach our lips and look down, I feel ono-kun cup the back of my neck to look at me with the most loving smile I've ever seen anyone give me.

'I…I l-love you and happy birthday…Daisuke…' I avert my eyes from his gaze when I say this but I still notice his face come closer to mine.

"Thank you kamiya-san, I love you too" and with that he kisses me once more ending a beautiful night for the most special person in the world.

…Thank you for being born…Daisuke…

Authors note

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONO DAISUKE! Woooo. So how was the special birthday smut fic I hope it was good please leave your thoughts on this chapter So I did a requested items in this chapter ;3 but please tell me what you think and leave more requests below. I do smut and fluff or both if you want ^-^

Anyway happy birthday to OnoD you're the most beautiful person I know and I just wanted to thank you on behalf of all your fans for being who you are today, love you heaps. お誕生日おめでとう Author-Chan~

So that was the special birthday chapter, please continue to support this one shots book and keep checking back for more updates and also check out my onkm fanfic, thank you.

Love from author-Chan~

Please follow and/or favourite this story

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.

Kik- yaoi_lover {there's 2 underscores in that}

Line- yaoi_lover {also 2 underscores}

Yaoi Instagram page- yaoi_lover {2 underscores}

Onkm fan page- onkm_love


	3. OD Internationals

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

~WARNING~ this is pure smut, that means boy x boy intercourse just cas I want to ^-^. You have been warned so people who don't like this stuff please, the back button is up the top, and for the fujoshis enjoy :D

This is an AU fic where OnoD is the boss of a worldwide successful company any and HiroC is the new employee and in the end we will have smexy office sex ;). Hope you all enjoy

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

I stare up at the intimidating building as I stand outside of the O.D internationals doors. I swallow thickly while clutching my brief case.

This is it, this is first day I start work at the extremely successful company O.D internationals. I've worked so hard to get this job and it's finally here. I take in a shaky breath as I walk through the sliding doors and the moment I do I instantly feel the sophisticated atmosphere. Well I guess that's to be expected from a company that's successful worldwide. I walk up to the front desk trying to ignore my increasing heartbeat.

"Umm excuse me, hi my names Kamiya Hiroshi and I'm the new employee here" I ask the receptionist who is looking extremely sharp in her suit.

"Oh yes, Kamiya-san we've been expecting you, here please follow the instructions directed on this paper and you'll be ready to go" she hands me a white slip of paper with typed text on it. I smile and take the instruction from her and thank her for her help.

I read the directions and find out that I will be situated on the third floor. I study the piece of paper and even this single slip of text looks professional, I wonder what the boss is like I hear he's incredibly efficient and is easy on the eyes too. I take a look at the bottom of the paper and see the name that I will never live up to.

"Ono Daisuke…"

Due to my eyes being fixated on the name I don't notice the ruckus of hurried people around me until a man slightly nudges my shoulder.

"Oh sorry-" I don't get to finish my sentence as I see the man run off while trying to direct other people at the same time. I wonder what's going on, I ponder to myself as I make my way to the elevator. I push the button and watch as the number starts to decrease indicating the elevator is coming down. I look around me one more time and to my amazement there is no one left in the hall, I hear the ding of the elevator making me draw back my attention to the lift as I lightly fix my suit. But as soon as those doors open I'm gobsmacked by the presence of the man standing there, my eyes go wide and my mouth almost gapes, its him, the one and only…

"Ono Daisuke-san…" I watch as he eyes me up looking at me up and down, I feel my breath hitch as he takes a step towards me with a mysterious smirk, wow he really is handsome I think to myself. He walks over to me and I almost take a step back out of instinct. It almost feels like I'm the prey of a hungry animal ready to pounce.

"well I see you already know who I am but the question is…who are you…?" the intimidating man says making his way closer to me, Alost to close to look like people who just met for the first time.

"Umm I'm- my names Kamiya Hiroshi, I'm the new employee that starts today" I keep my eyes averted from his as I feel that if I look at his I'd suddenly forget how to utter a single word.

"Well then Hiroshi, I look forward to working with you and it was a pleasure to meet you" I feel the words almost whisper along my ear and I close my eyes feeling nervous yet intrigued at the same time. A hand make its way towards my necktie, he tugs its upwards making my gaze meet with his as he almost whisper the words.

"A real _pleasure_ to meet you" I feel my heart skip a beat as he emphasises the word pleasure to make it sounds like sweet music to my ears. I open my mouth about to say something but it's too late as he has walked past me leaving me gobsmacked at what just happened. I shake my head trying to restart my brain as I walk into the elevator.

What…what just happened, I've never been that unsettled before from a single persons presence. I guess that's to be expected from a person that's extremely successful. Although I tried to brush off the scene that happened outside the elevator I could help but think about it during the day.

"Good work today Kamiya-san and nice to meet you" my new co-worker greets me as he makes his way towards the elevator and takes his leave for the day.

I give out a long huff as I'm finally finished for the day, even though today was just filled with me greeting a whole lot of people and getting my new office set up I feel like I've used up all my strength for the next few days. I start to gather everything up into my brief case until I hear the sound of the elevator and a pair of heels walk towards me. I turn around out of curiosity and look up to see the same lady from the reception desk.

"Hello Kamiya-san, I've just gotten a message from Ono Daisuke-san saying that he would like to speak to you"

My eyes go wide and my heart speeds up the second I hear that end of that sentence.

Me? Why does the he want to see me? Did I do something wrong? But I haven't even done any work today? Maybe I rubbed him the wrong way when we bumped into each other this morning.

"Aahh y-yes, offcourse" I squeeze the handle of my brief case.

"Please follow me kamiya-san I'll show you to his office" I instantly start to fix my suit and hair as she leads the way.

We get into the elevator and I watch as she swipes her card, it looks important as it has the words "professional use only" engraved into the card. I see a button light up that was not until she swiped the card with the letters O.D highlighted, she presses it and I feel the elevator go up and up until the writing on the side of the elevator changes to "top floor" and I swallow. The doors open to reveal a long hallway with big double doors at the end of it.

"His office is just through those doors" she politely gestures me towards the hallway and I thank her and watch as she bows and the elevator doors close. I'm then left by myself in a hallway, I take slow unsure steps towards the doors feeling like I'd damage the tiles if I walk to strongly. My feet come to a stop as I reach the double doors with the letter "O" on one door and the letter "D" on the other. I take in a shaky breath as I push the nerves aside and knock on the door waiting for a response from the other side.

"…come in" I hear a deep voice allow my entrance and I push the doors open quietly. I see a figure sitting at the big desk placed in the centre of the room with papers and important looking files placed on top of it, the sides of the interior are built with glass windows showing the beauty of the view at night but I hardly take in any of the night lights as my attention is fixated on the figure sitting at his desk typing along on his laptop.

A quietly step into the spacious room and shut the door behind me, the click of the door knob makes the successful man's head snap up towards me. As soon as our eyes meet I feel the same emotional flow through me when we met in front of the elevator, I feel a strong need to leave the room but can't quite bring myself to do it.

"Oh Hiroshi, I've been waiting for you" I watch him close his lap top and gestures me to have a seat in front of the desk. I nod and carefully make my way over to him as if I'm walking on egg shells, I take a seat and feel myself get hugged by the cushion of the seat.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't make you wait too long" I apologise keeping my head down trying not to make eye contact with him.

"no, no its fine you can make it up to me later but before any of that how was your first day at the company" the man in the suit gets up from his desk and makes his way towards me and leans on the desk.

"Umm yeah, it's going great the people here are really nice and easy to talk to" I can hear that my voice is quieter that it usually is.

I feel a hand tug at my chin so I'm looking directly at the boss of this company, I feel myself shrink into the chair but that just makes it worse as he then moves his face closer to mine.

"u-umm, was there a reason you called me to your office?" I try to make conversation to avert the attention away from what's happening between us. He then smirks at me and holds my head up by the neck tie.

"Well I guess I just wanted to get to know my new employee better" he says grabbing my tie and fixing it while looking at me dead in the eyes with a mischievous look.

"o-oh" I stutter out as I try to avert my gaze. I feel a soft touch on my bottom lip and open my mouth to say something but my words are pushed back into my mouth as another pair of lips have attacked onto mine and are now hungrily sucking on them.

I muffle out a resisting noise trying to push him away but my strength in no match for his. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth and take domination over mine, my head starts to go fuzzy from the intensity of the kiss and he finally releases my mouth to take a breath.

"Pwaah, w-what are you doing Ono-san this is inapro-" I can't finish my sentence as his lips have once again attached onto mine.

I can't believe this is happening!? How did it end up like this? Was this his motive from the start? D-does he do this with all of his new employees? I get lost in my thoughts and somehow he notices and presses his leg up against my member casing me to muffled moan through our passionate kiss.

"I see your already feeling it due to how your reacting down here, what a perverted man you are" I hear him say in a teasing tone as he sticks his hand down my pants.

"s-stop aahhnnn" I hold onto his arm not knowing if I actually want him to stop of keep going. He grips the bottom on my member and I yelp out in surprise, heavy pants come out of me as I try to hide my moans of pleasure.

"What's this? Do you want more?" I close my eyes trying to fling the embarrassment out of me.

"Hey, I'm asking you a question" he says in a stronger tone and rubs the head of my member with his finger making my moans spill out.

"Aahhh, w-why are you doing this?" I ask not wanting to answer the question but that strategy only backfires on me as it seems to instigate his motives even more.

"fine, if you don't want to answer then I'll make you want to" I feel myself being tugged out of the seat and watch through my half lidded eyes the way he quickly shoves papers to the side of his desk and slams me down onto it with my rear end fully exposed. I try to hold in the small yelp that tries to escape when the cold glass desk touches my sensitive nipples.

"Now, let's tech you some of the rules if you're going to work here" I feel him kneel down onto the floor spreading my legs apart exposing my small hole.

"w-what are you-nngghh" I shudder as he blows cold air onto my hole.

"Rule 1. You'll answer every question I ask you no matter what it may be about" I gasp and jolt at the same time when he licks just under my now clenching rim.

"Now, I'll ask you again, Do you want more, Hiroshi-kun" the whisper sends a shiver down my spine and I huff out trying to answer the question but my embarrassment won't let me.

"ahhn, y-yes, I want more, please give me more" I mellow out my answer giving into my body's needs as I arch my back wanting any kind of touch.

"Good boy" I hear him say with a smile in his voice, I feel his tongue suddenly dart through my rim and I let out a cry wanting him to go deeper inside of me. My hands clench onto the other end of the desk trying to take in the pleasure. I then feel a hand slither up to my neglected cock and I melt into his touch arching my back even more.

I feel my legs start to shake indicating that there about to give out and I let out a strangled sound trying to inform the man behind my state of bliss.

"O-Ono-san, I can't aaahh" my legs finally collapse but luckily the man behind me puts me back up onto the desk before I fall.

"Now, now we can't have you tied already, I haven't even told you all the rules yet" I hear clattering behind me as he stays this.

"Now rule 2. You will do anything I say immediately and without question, got it?" I feel a slimy finger slide over my needy hole and I nod in response.

"Good" I feel him say in a softer tone but that doesn't go the same for his actions as he thrusts a finger into my hole pushing past the ring of muscles. I quake and moan out in response to this and melt into the pleasure of his fingers pushing in and out of me repeatedly until he add another finger then another until there are three fingers pumping vigorously inside of me.

"Ono-san please, I can't hold it anymore, please…give me your cock" I move my hips back and forth giving into the pleasure letting him have full control of my body.

"well, well what a dirty mouth you have there" I feel him remove his fingers but soon after feel something bigger and hotter line up at my entrance, he then leans his chest onto my back so his mouth is almost touching my ear.

"And finally the third rule" he licks the shell of my ear and I shiver in response.

"you will completely devote yourself to me" I try to shrink away from his words feeling my stomach do flips but his body is closer than ever as he slams his cock straight into me without mercy.

I cry out a moan as I feel my body go limp from this action and have to rely fully on him to keep me upon the desk. He pounds his big hard cock into me at an erratic pace holding nothing back while husky groans leak out from him. He hungrily bites onto my shoulder and I feel my toes curl from the pain. The sound of skin slapping skin gets louder with each thrust as I take in every bit of this sweet ecstasy. My head starts to spin as he hits a new sport inside of me that makes me jolt as my moans start to come out hoarse from the merciless pounding.

I feel myself nearing the end and try to tell him but it's too late as I feel myself come untouched with a shatter cry feeling fire shoot through me as the thrusts deep inside me start to speed up.

"I'm, going to come inside you Hiroshi" my eyes go wide at this and I try to resist but my body is useless in this state as all my muscles feels like jelly.

The groans behind me get louder and his thrusts get unsteady, he give me a few more hard pounds before he shoots his hot liquid inside me filling me up to the brim. He flops on top of me as we both wait for our breathing to return to normal, he then pulls out of my used hole and I feel the thick substance leak out and trickle down my leg.

My body feels heavy and my eyelids are barely staying opened, I'm about to give into the tiredness but before I do, I hear a sweet voice whisper into my ear…

"I was drawn to you the moment I laid my eyes on you, Hiroshi"

Authors note

Feewww that was steamy to write. But before anything I wanted to apologise since I haven't updated in so long and I feel really bad but I hope this made up for it. I might update the main story next week or something if I'm not busy but yeah.

Anyway, what did you think about this au fic, I just thought it would be nice to see the senpai, kouhai thing swapped and this is what you get. But I have a few more ideas for this au one shot so if you want some more of this work office thing please tell me and I might make a part two ^-^

But thanks for reading and keep checking back for more updates and also check out my main onkm fanfic, thank you.

Love from author-Chan~

Please follow and/or favourite this story

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.

Kik- yaoi_lover {there's 2 underscores in that}

Line- yaoi_lover {also 2 underscores}

Yaoi Instagram page- yaoi_lover {2 underscores}

Fan page for Tumblr and Instagram- onkm_love


End file.
